Dear Scorpius
by glittercrumbs321
Summary: Watch out Scorpy, the Weasley's know your little secret...


Dear Rosie

I have just heard, from Professor Mcgonogal, that you are in detention. For being caught, in a broom closet, snogging. Not only is this extremely inappropriate behaviour at your age, but also you were caught snogging with one, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Need I remind you of our families long and violent past? As of now, you are banned from dating until your thirtieth birthday, and you may NEVER see Scorpius again.

EVER.

Love,

Dad.

Dear balding ferret

Keep your bloody offspring in line and off of my daughter

Sincerely Ronald Weasley

Dear weasel king

If I hear of your daughter throwing herself at my son one more time, I will be pressing charges.

Have a nice day,

Draco Malfoy

Dear Ferret Jnr

Keep your smarmy little paws away from my daughter

Ronald Weasley

Dear Malfoy

You touch my baby cousin again and there will be hell to pay

Dominique Weasley

Dear Al,

I am writing to request that, because of our deep and meaningful relationship, having been friends all these years, please do anything in your power to keep your bloodthirsty, rabid cousins from ripping me apart with coat hangers?

From Scorpius

Dear Scorpy

You ever seen a veela get angry?

You ever seen a Weasley get angry?

Well, I'm a cross between the two, and it isn't a pretty sight.

So don't touch Rosie.

Louis.

Dear mum

Please stop dad killing Scorpius? I know he's got connections, but I think it might be difficult to get out of that one

Love Rose

Dear Scorpius

Sorry, despite your pathetic attempts to manipulate our 'deep and meaningful relationship' I have no control over my cousins.

Sorry

Albus

P.s we are NOT rabid.

Dear Scorpius Malfoy

My dad's Neville Longbottom, and I'm sure you know who that is. I also have access to every plant in the Hogwart's greenhouses. Lets see you fight devils snare.

And a mandrake.

From Alice

To scorrpeous

Leev rosee aloen

Frum lucy weezlee

Dear malgit

Back away from my big sister

Hugo

Dear Malfoy

Hope the nargles bite.

From Lorcan and Lysander

Dear Scorpius

I'm sorry about my family. When the time comes, it might be best to do a runner. Less painful anyway.

Love Rosie xxx

Dear rose

Thanks for the advice _darling._

Scorpius.

Dear Malfoy junior

According to uncle Ron, you've been assaulting Rosie. Bear in mind I'm a half metamorphamagus, half werewolf when you next go near her.

Not a threat, just a warning

From Ted Lupin

Dear Scorpius

Don't come home for Christmas

Love from Dad

Dear Scorpius

Don't listen to your father. He'll come round

From Mum

Dear dad

Please could you send me some WWW test products? There's someone who wants to try them very much.

Love from Roxanne

Dear Malfoy

Watch what you eat

From Roxanne Weasley

Dear Scorpius

I've got more veela in me than I have human, and we all know how bad that is. So behave yourself.

From Victoire

Dear Scorpius

As head girl, I feel it is my duty to tell you, if I catch you so much as looking at Rosie, I will take so many points from Slytherin, they'll lose the house cup for the next 600years.

From your head girl, Molly Weasley.

Dear ferret

I will hunt you down and curse you into the fiery pits of hell if you so much as walk in the same corridor as Rosie.

Consider yourself warned.

Fred

Dearest Scorpius

As your fellow slytherin, I was going to be nice to you. But then I thought it would be nicer to warn you. Just in case you tipped me over the edge.

My grandmother is Molly Weasley, nee Prewett. I'm sure you remember she blasted your great aunt into a thousand tiny pieces.

My maternal grandmother was Lily Evans. I inherited her hair, and her temper. I wonder what else I inherited? Maybe I'll try out her poisonous potion brewing skills soon. Just a thought.

My mother is Ginny Weasley. She taught me her favourite spell last summer. The bat bogey hex. I'm sure your father remembers that one.

So to be clear on the gist of this letter, I'm a mix of the Weasley, Prewett and Evans girls, with a pinch of Potter thrown in.

So don't piss me off.

Love Lily

Dear Malfoy you bloody prejudiced prat

I'd sleep with one eye open

James


End file.
